Like one of your French boys
by cornflakesareglutenfree
Summary: Prompt from SebKurtsies on tumblr: Sebastian is secretly an artist and he draws portraits of Kurt at the Lima Bean without Kurt knowing. It would also include Kurt modeling nude for Sebastian after finding out.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian had been quietly occupying a corner booth at the Lima Bean for about forty five minutes when his peace was interrupted by a snide, yet not entirely unkind female voice.

"Well if it isn't the criminal chipmunk! What'cha got there, pretty boy?"

Sebastian had snapped his sketchbook closed and smoothly slid it under the small stack of text books sitting on the table in front of him. He took a sip of his lukewarm coffee and eyed the golden skinned latina who'd deposited herself across from him. "Can I help you?"

She crossed her legs and took a long sip from her own cup. They held each other's gaze, as if in challenge, for a long moment. "Just wondering why you seem to be creeping on gay Ken doll. I mean, I wouldn't even bother if Lollypop League were still shadowing him, but since you shot that in the face, I'd have thought you would have moved on by now. Or did you get lost on your way to Oz? Cause he isn't here."

"If my habits were any of your business, I might tell you that I have no interest in Munchkinland, or that when it offered itself, I declined. Adorable and clueless loses it's charm eventually." He glanced over to where her brow was beginning to lower and her posture had become defensive. He remembered about her girlfriend, the silly blonde one, at the last moment. "Not for everybody, obviously. But some of us need more than that to keep our attention." He couldn't stop himself from glancing over to where Kurt was still sitting, coffee in one hand, an e-reader in the other. He caught himself a little late and sent his eyes back to Santana to catch her knowing look.

"Well, if that's how it's gonna be, _Warbler_, I best warn you, he belongs to us, and we don't take easily to one of ours being fooled with. So come correct or change your plans." Sebastian started to scoff, but was cut off by Santana's knowing laugh. "Don't deny it, freckles. I saw your drawing before I announced myself." She leaned back in her chair and lifted an eyebrow. "So when are you going to tell him?" She looked pointedly at the sketch pad lying closed at the bottom of his pile.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Just because I enjoy sketching the random civilian during my coffee break doesn't mean anything. He has good structure. Good lines." He rolled his eyes at her incredulous 'hah!' but continued, "Entirely from an artistic standpoint, of course. It would be silly of me to bypass the opportunity to hone my skills."

Santana was done here, but as she stood up, she leaned forward just a bit to address him one last time. "Whatever you want to call it, Legolas, if I don't like the way you handle yourself, I will not hesitate to end you, and he will know about those." She tilted her head, as if struck by a sudden thought. "I wonder how just how many you have? Enough for the press to believe you've been stalking our poor, defenseless Porcelain?"

With a meaningful raise of her brow and a look that said how humorous she found the whole situation, she bid him farewell and Sebastian was left sitting at his little corner table, staring unseeingly at Kurt as he thought of the implications of what Santana had said. He didn't know how long he sat there before he was shaken from his stupor by the realization that Kurt had noticed him staring and had dropped his gaze to his book with a faint blush.

Interesting. Very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt didn't know how long he'd been sitting there completely ensconced in his book before he heard Santana's distinctive 'bitch tone' and looked over to see her sitting across from none other than Sebastian Smythe, his former nemesis and the catalyst of what he tended to think of as "The end of Klaine as we know it."

He knew that Blaine hadn't actually cheated with Sebastian, but he'd sent one too many flirty texts on his cell phone while Kurt was sitting next to him and Kurt hadn't been able to push down his feelings anymore. Anger, hurt, betrayal. Blaine had seemed surprised by the virulence of Kurt's emotion, but couldn't deny that he had been emotionally engaged enough in his flirtation with Sebastian that he hadn't exactly been thinking about Kurt's feelings the way a man in love really should.

They had both cried and generally tried not to fall apart entirely as they'd gone through the process of separating their lives. Blaine's bow ties that had somehow ended up in Kurt's closet had to be returned, along with a pile of sheet music of the Katy Perry variety.

A small collection of scarves that Kurt had left at one time or another in Blaine's car and bedroom had been given back, as well as two sets of silk pajamas that he'd purchased specifically to keep in Blaine's drawer for impromptu sleepovers, since neither of the boys had been comfortable with complete nudity while sleeping, even after being intimate.

Blaine had asked if Kurt wanted to keep the bottle of organic lube he'd special ordered when his skin had had a bad reaction to the store shelf kind. Kurt had laughed so he wouldn't cry as he told Blaine he could just toss it. Or keep it. He tried to be nonchalant, but the thought of Blaine keeping it in order to have sex with Sebastian flashed through his mind and he'd had to school his face as he quickly retreated to his car.

He'd driven around the corner and pulled off to the side to park, letting go completely, sitting there alone in his SUV. He'd cried until he'd had to get out and throw up on the side of the street. Then he'd driven home, showered, and cried some more. He was asleep before dinner and slept straight through until his alarm woke him for school the next morning.

He'd showered again, then as he applied just enough cosmetics to cover the proof of his breakdown, he had stared at himself in the mirror and reached deep inside for his steel strength, and determined that he wouldn't mope or mourn any more for a relationship that simply wasn't what he'd thought it was.

He'd put on his patented bitch face and decided to wear it until he felt as strong inside as he looked on the outside. In glee that day he had performed a song extolling inner strength and self reliance, then sat on the other side of the room from Blaine. That by itself was no real indicator to the others, since they didn't always sit together anyways, but Kurt got several long confused looks from the group when Blaine had sung an emotionally overwrought 'Self Inflicted' while sending him looks full of longing and regret.

Things at school and in glee had slowly gotten better, and after a little while they had even been able to talk to each other about their lives. Kurt talked about college, while Blaine talked about the summer music program he had applied for. They realized over time that outside their bedroom activities, this friendship they'd been able to form was very much like what they'd had while they were together, only without the strain and constant emotional wear.

Blaine talked hesitantly to Kurt about how he'd gone on a date with Sebastian, but when he'd leaned in for a kiss at the end of the night, the Warbler had stealthily turned his face so Blaine had ended up kissing his cheek. As Blaine had blushed in embarrassment, Sebastian had stuck out his hand for a shake and said that he'd had a good time and they should 'hang out' again sometime, but this time maybe with more of the guys.

Blaine had been shocked and not a little hurt at Sebastian's apparent about face. Kurt, on the other hand, was less surprised about Sebastian's actions than the timing. He had thought for sure that Sebastian would at least sleep with Blaine before sending him packing. No amount of puzzling had given him a feasible answer for the odd behavior and he had eventually just given up thinking about it.

That wasn't the last he'd seen of Sebastian, though. He still haunted the Lima Bean regularly, only now instead of taunting them, he tended to sit in the corner by himself, drinking his coffee and working on what appeared to be homework. Kurt was there often enough by himself and his own homework and/or his kindle that he didn't think much of it now that he wasn't being tormented by the meerkat.

And then there were days like today. He'd gotten to the Lima Bean and paid for his signature mocha. (Which he no longer had to ask for. He simply walked in the door and one of the baristas would see him and start his drink, so that by the time he hit the counter to pay, it was ready and waiting for him. Loyalty had it's perks.) Once he'd found a comfortable table near the window, he pulled out his e-reader to finish up the last six chapters of his reading assignment for AP Lit, but first he couldn't help but look around to locate Sebastian. Once he'd seen him, he was able settle in and lose himself in the prose. That had been at least a half an hour before. He wasn't sure why he found the taller boys' presence reassuring, but he tried not to think about it.

The thought had him looking up from his book to where he knew Sebastian was sitting, where he'd been chatting with Santana, only now he was alone again. Alone and staring. At Kurt. He seemed to be zoning out and so Kurt didn't think much of it until Sebastian's eyes focused again and met his.

Kurt blushed at being caught and looked back down at his book, trying to find where he'd left off several minutes before. He gave up and glanced back at Sebastian to find him staring intently at the paper he had tilted in front of him, the pencil in his hand moving quickly, over what appeared from here to be a sketchbook of some sort. Huh. He hadn't realized that Sebastian could draw. He wondered what had caught his fancy here in the Lima Bean, but quickly brushed it off, instead returning to his book with determination. He would finish this book. He would.

He didn't see the way Sebastian kept glancing from the sketchbook in his lap to Kurt's face and back again as his drawing hand worked furiously. But that was fine with Sebastian. More than fine, really. Nobody knew about this part of him. Well, nobody aside from Santana obviously. But that was how he preferred it.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Kurt showed up at the Lima Bean to see the line was quite impressive, so he decided to hit the restroom first. He had to walk past Sebastian, who was sitting at his regular table. Kurt caught his eye and they exchanged friendly nods as he passed.

As he used the facilities and washed his hands he couldn't help but think of how far they'd come, now that they could count each other as acquaintances rather than enemies. Kurt was impressed with their progress.

When he came out of the bathroom, he could see that the line had gotten shorter by half and that Sebastian was the next person in line, obviously picking up a refill. He glanced over at 'his' table, and saw the sketch pad he'd noticed before. He'd never seen it close up, and almost denied the mischievous impulse to snoop, but couldn't stop himself.

He got a crafty look in his eye as he glanced up to where Sebastian was standing off to the side to wait for his drink, making sure he was facing the other way before he slid into the seat that Santana had occupied the week before. He pulled the spiral bound book towards himself and opened it randomly in the middle. What he saw shocked him.

_It was his face. _Kurt Hummel, all but in the flesh. The detail was magnificent, and if Kurt didn't have it in his very hands he would have thought it was a photo, or an edited version of a photo, rather. And yet…

He quickly flipped to the next page, and there he was, another drawing of Kurt, this time at his table from last week, sitting with a coffee cup in one hand and his Kindle in the other, hunched over, reading. His eyes got wide as he flipped through and found at least a dozen drawings of himself in varying positions in the Lima Bean. He could remember most of them from his end and was starting to get a little weirded out that he'd never noticed Sebastian pay him the slightest bit of attention.

Kurt was pulled from his shock by a voice carrying over the din of the busy coffee shop. "Do you live here or something, because you are seriously always here." There was a joviality in the tone that spoke of the ease of their acquaintance.

Kurt snapped the sketchbook shut and was just sliding it under a text book when Sebastian stepped fully around the pillar next to the table. Kurt glanced up at him nervously, trying to appear nonchalant, but it was too late.

Sebastian's eyes were glued to Kurt's hands where they were lying on the tabletop. He then looked up and caught Kurt's eye. He glanced between his book and Kurt's face once more before he swallowed hard and took his original seat. The air between them was charged as they tried to think of what to say, both too nervous to break the silence, but knowing they wanted answers.

Kurt glanced up and saw that Sebastian had set two cups on the table in front of himself and was currently spinning the cardboard band around the shorter of the two. Sebastian shrugged and shoved the cup across the table top. "Yours was done, so I just told them to charge me for both."

Kurt accepted the cup, murmuring a soft thank you before taking a sip before bracing himself, taking in a deep breath. "So uh… that sketchbook."

"So you're not even going to beat around the bush, huh? I'm surprised you're so willing to admit to your crimes. Snooping- Kurt, I thought you were above it."

"Oh, so my snooping is a crime, but you apparently stalking me and drawing me all the time is nothing?" Kurt spit out the words before he thought about them. He cringed on the inside a little when he realized how sharp they sounded, but held firm.

Sebastian's face had gone hard, and he refused to meet Kurt's eyes. "That's none of your business. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do." He motioned to where his algebra homework was open on the table.

Kurt was floored. "None of my business? So the fact that you're apparently obsessed with my face has absolutely _nothing_ to do with me? How rude of me." Kurt huffed out a breath, sitting back and crossing his arms. "No, I want an explanation. What is the point of all that? Why me?"

Sebastian didn't think before his next words flew out. "Maybe it's not _about_ you. Maybe I just like drawing a pretty face. Now, I really do have to finish this." He waved at his books again, ignoring the wide set of Kurt's incredible eyes.

Kurt wasn't sure what to say. It had been a really long time since someone other than Tina or Rachel had complimented his appearance, and this time it was thrown out so offhandedly that he wasn't even sure if Sebastian realized he'd said it. He unfolded his arms, reaching for his cup again, more timid after Sebastian's outburst. "Okay, then. I guess I'll go. I have some reading to do for class."

He gripped his bag by the strap and was about to stand when a hand came out to cover the one that was wrapped around his drink. "Look, you don't have to go. There's room enough here for both of us. Truce?"

Kurt's eyes softened as he looked from the hand over his, noting the pencil callouses on those fingers, then back up to stunning green eyes. "Sure." He settled back into the chair and reached into his bag for his kindle. Maybe acquaintance wasn't the right word, but whatever they were, Kurt was really starting to like it.


	4. Chapter 4

After that afternoon, they'd started sitting together regularly, the coffee being picked up by whomever was at the counter, and homework getting done quietly. Sometimes Kurt would notice Sebastian's sketchbook when he'd pull it out, but he never asked to see what he'd drawn, letting him have that to himself, but he couldn't help a blush whenever he realized that he'd become the model again. He knew it had little to do with him, just as Sebastian had said that day, so he'd sit still and pretend he hadn't noticed, and would continue his homework or his reading.

Occasionally they'd talk, discussing different assignments and glee club outings, and helping each other with homework. They both excelled at French, but Kurt was better with literature, while Sebastian was amazing at chemistry.

They had been sitting for perhaps half an hour, working quietly, Kurt on his biology report, and Sebastian transcribing Warbler performances into his school planner, when he tossed down his pen and dropped his face into his hands. "Dammit... I totally forgot. Oh, God." He moaned pitifully.

Kurt put down his pencil, reaching up to poke at Sebastian's down turned head. "What? Did Dapper Dan Hair Pomade go out of business?"

Sebastian couldn't hold in a snort of laughter, but lifted his head back up, slapping at Kurt's hand. "How dare you. I'm very emotionally attached." He shook his head, laughing with Kurt for a moment before turning back to his planner. "No, I just realized that I missed Session 1 in the Art Department, when we were supposed to sketch and paint a model, and the only other time to make that up would be Session 2."

Kurt shrugged. "So you do Session 2. Chill out." He reached for his pencil again.

Sebastian shook his head. "Except Session 2 is the weekend I'll be in Paris with my Mom. And I'm going to have to make it up, but this professor is really strict, especially for an art teacher, and I don't know if he'll let me. Hang on. I've got the notes for the assignment." He opened his bag, pulling out an accordion folder, flipping quickly through the section labeled "Figures – Art 4/5", pulling out a sheet of text. "So it says that there are two sessions provided with an artist, but if the student does not make use of either of these, that they can procure their own model, and do the assignment that way. Oh, well that's okay then." he slipped the sheet back into the folder, looking thoughtful. "Now I just have to convince somebody to model for me." He turned his eyes to the ceiling conspicuously, then rolled them to the side, then made a face, the picture of exaggerated innocence.

Kurt burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh, you look ridiculous. What are you plotting?" He looked back to the paragraph he was writing about cheetahs, looking up after a moment to see Sebastian had propped his chin on his fist, and was currently batting his eyelashes at Kurt, and Kurt laughed loudly. "What? It's not like I can go do the drawing for you. I'm no good at that stuff." He was laughing lightly as he gave up on the assignment and started shuffling his papers together.

Sebastian tilted his head, playing at coy, but overdoing it so obnoxiously that it was obvious he wasn't trying in earnest. "I need a model. And if I have the right model, I can play this off so that it looks like I was being artistically snobbish instead of forgetful. The only thing is, I need the exact, perfect model. Somebody who I could draw in my sleep, because I'd drawn them so many times, maybe. Or someone who owes me for the A they got on their last Chemistry exam. Or perhaps somebody who likes their Nonfat Mocha WITHOUT salt. Hmmm?"

Kurt's eyes had gone wide, his jaw dropped open. "You seriously want me to model for you? For an actual assignment? I don't know anything about modeling. What if I screw it up? Or can't sit still?"

Sebastian sighed, all the childish candor going out of him. "Look, I really would appreciate if you would do this for me. I need this class if I want to make it into the Art program I simply have to make it into for college, and this assignment is a third of our grade. Please, Kurt." He laughed and turned his head away at Kurt's horrified expression at his use of the P word, but looked back to him. "Alright, maybe a little overdone, but will you? Do this for me?"

Kurt sighed, rubbing at his neck. "Yeah, I guess. But what's so important with this assignment that makes it worth so much of your grade?" He was nervous, and curious.

Sebastian had started packing his things back into his bag, and so didn't see Kurt's jaw drop when he answered. "It's a nude. Any angle, no visible genitalia, obviously, but the finished piece will be a four foot tall canvas." Sebastian thought it was a good thing that Kurt's coffee cup was empty, especially with how Kurt had just dropped it on the floor, and was staring at him with shocked eyes. He just shrugged at him with a smile. "Ah, well. I have to go. Warbler's practice, you know. I'll see you tomorrow!" And he was gone.

_What have I just gotten myself into?_, Kurt thought, letting his forehead fall to the tabletop.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian had tried scheduling space in one of the art studios at Dalton, but had come up empty, so he'd done a walk through of his Dad's house, pausing in each of the spacious rooms, and finally deciding on one of the guest bedrooms on the third floor. It had good light from the many windows, and the hardwood floors and light walls threw the light around beautifully. Also, it had an attached bathroom, so Kurt could dress, and he'd have some place to clean up his paints.

He'd corralled the housekeeper into helping him move the bed from the center of the room and over into a corner, stealing a high backed antique wooden chair from his father's study for Kurt to sit in while he painted. He also made sure that the room could be made warm enough that his model wouldn't die of frostbite if he had to sit without his clothes.

Normally when Sebastian was alone with a naked male, he wasn't concerned with the heat level, but this wasn't like most times. He tried to redirect his thoughts, but the image he'd gotten in his mind of him helping Kurt raise his body temperature had him half hard, and he quickly moved into the bathroom, calling back into the bedroom to the housekeeper that he didn't need any more help.

Once he heard retreating footsteps, he opened his jeans, drawing on the fantasy, his mind creating images of Kurt in the nude, his head thrown back, Sebastian on his knees before Kurt, engulfing his cock in his mouth, using his hands and mouth to bring Kurt to a sweating, panting orgasm, ensuring that his body temperature would stay up in the chill of the room.

He came hard and quick as he leaned forward over the sink basin, braced against the mirror with one hand, biting his lip against a harsh moan.

_Holy fuck, _he thought._ How was he going to get through this?_

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt hadn't been sure what to expect, so he'd brought his own robe. The soft terry was comforting against his skin as he came out of the bathroom, nothing underneath the robe but his boxer briefs, but Sebastian had said he could keep them during the initial sketches, and while he decided just how he wanted Kurt posed for the final painting. Kurt had merely nodded meekly, not sure what else to do, since he'd already agreed to this. Now he was watching as Sebastian turned the large wooden chair this way and that, occasionally pausing to stand back and shake his head, moving in to shift it again.

Sebastian moved back, happy with the light and positioning, turning to Kurt and finally taking in the view. Kurt had bare feet and he could only imagine what he was wearing underneath. Maybe nothing. Sebastian had to turn away to hide his suddenly thickening dick at the thought. Bad place for his mind to take him when he had to be in the room with Kurt for a few hours at the shortest.

"Okay, so you said no genitalia, does that mean I'll have my hands in front of me or something, or will I be holding something, or what's your plan?" Kurt was toying with his hands, trying to cover up the awkward silence that was stretching. He hated just standing there, and Sebastian had turned away from him so quickly, he must really be dreading this. Great. Trying to push off the humiliation of rejection, he stripped off the robe, moving to the chair and sitting down. He was okay like this, in his boxers. He wasn't showing much more right now than when he wore his swim suit in the summer, but it was still a little awkward being alone in a room with an attractive male with whom he was not in a relationship.

Sebastian turned back around, having brought his erection back under control, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Kurt wasn't entirely naked. He didn't need him to be, not yet, but he couldn't think about that right now.

"I was thinking, maybe you could sit at an angle on the seat, since it's so big, and have your legs up, and if I'm drawing you from over here, I'll just have a view of your body in profile, but then have your face turned this way, looking toward the window, so the light gets your face?"

Kurt moved himself so he was sitting with his legs up, but the arm was digging a little into his shin, so he wiggled around a little bit, and instead lifted his inner leg over the arm of the chair, folding his front leg over it, and leaning his head back on the rear of the seat, looking to Sebastian for approval.

His mouth was completely dry, watching Kurt's muscles shift around in the hard chair, each small move stretching this or that under his porcelain skin. Then he looked up, and Sebastian thought he must be caught, but Kurt just waited for his opinion. He pulled his gaze away from the sheer beauty of his face, letting his eyes trail down his form, letting his artists eye study. He came forward, reaching down to shift Kurt's leg, not thinking about it before he made the move, nearly pulling back, but making eye contact and deciding to do it anyway. He lifted his knee just a bit, changing the angle of his knees, then put a hand under his neck and shifting him so his face caught more of the daylight. "Perfect. That's exactly what I wanted, but not what I saw in my head. This is better." Okay, gonna take some reference shots, maybe get a couple quick sketches. You okay?" This was easier, letting himself fall into the work.

Kurt shrugged, then cringing when he realized he'd moved out of position. Sebastian just smiled and reached in to shift him again, grabbing his camera and circling Kurt to take his pictures. After a few minutes, he took a seat behind his easel, looking quickly from the chair to the paper and back, sketching shapes and lines, making reference bits for later when he'd need them to complete the whole painting. He couldn't exactly have Kurt here the whole time he was working. It would be impractical and rude. When he thought he had enough for today, he stood, wiping at his forehead and finally looking at his phone to check the time. "Holy shit, how did it get so late? Are you okay? Why didn't you say something? I didn't realize I'd been working for over an hour. I'm sorry." He was reaching for Kurt before he could recall himself.

Kurt allowed it, leaning on him a little as he worked the stiffness out of his legs and arms. "It's fine. I'm used to being stuck doing nothing in glee club for hours on end sometimes while Rachel, Finn, and Blaine work on their solos. I will never understand why it's mandatory for us all to be there, but it is what it is, I guess." He stepped away, reaching for his robe. "Thanks. Okay, so when do you want to do this again?"

"Do you have plans tomorrow? I canceled warbler practice for the weekend to give the guys a break, so if it's okay, I'd like to get started early. Ten, maybe?"

Kurt nodded, heading to the bathroom to get dressed, deciding that he may as well leave his robe here, hanging it on the back of the door. Sebastian walked him out, waving from the porch as Kurt drove away.

Sebastian watched the Navigator until it turned the corner, then he was upstairs in the bathroom, washing the charcoal off of his hands. He saw the robe hanging on the door and told himself that it was wrong, even as he pulled it down and burying his face in it. He yanked his pants down, palming himself through his briefs, groaning at the contact. He looked at the fabric, then down at his crotch and couldn't resist, pulling his pants back up and taking the robe with him, locking his bedroom door behind him.

He draped the robe over his bed, then yanked his pants down and off, his underwear with them, and crawled up on top of the fabric that smelled so much like Kurt, and the thought that it had been pressed against his bare skin so recently had him rocking down into the fabric, pressing his face into it.

He rocked there, face down on his bed, his fist underneath him wrapped around his cock until he came all over the soft terry cloth robe. He knew he should feel guilty, but then he had a flash image of Kurt wearing this again tomorrow, after he'd come on it, and his dick was getting hard again. After he'd come onto the fabric a second time, he realized that it wasn't a very good idea, and had a sudden visual of Kurt wearing his own robe instead, and decided that it was something he needed to see. Although he'd never be able to wear his robe in front of his parents again after he'd had Kurt Hummel naked in it, so he'd have to get a new one. He shrugged. Semantics.


	6. Chapter 6

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt was nervous as hell, but to be fair, it wasn't the first time he'd been naked in front of someone before. It wasn't something he'd necessarily done often with Blaine, preferring to keep the lights off most of the time, then jumping into pajamas the minute the come had cooled and been wiped off, but it was still a little bit comforting to him that his first 'naked and not alone' experience wasn't going to be sitting for hours in front of Sebastian.

It turned out not to be as bad as he'd thought it would be. Sebastian had given him control of the music, and when Kurt's robe had gone missing, had apologized for the housekeeper and her overzealous habits, and had offered his own, quite comfortable, (and pure silk,) robe in replacement. Now he was sitting in the chair, posed just as they'd planned yesterday, only this time there were a few towels propped here and there to cushion the hard angles of the chair for him, and Sebastian or the housekeeper had brought in a space heater that was directed on him so he wouldn't be uncomfortable.

They had been here for two hours, Kurt controlling the music from Sebastian's ipod with a remote to the ihome dock, skipping and repeating songs at whim, while Sebastian tried to keep his mind solely on the task of putting Kurt's form onto canvas. He had considered doing the initial sketch on paper first, then copying it onto the canvas later, but then had decided that he preferred the more raw, less practiced feeling to the final painting, and just dove in.

He had been right about the robe. He'd made some excuse about the housekeeper before offering his own, and Kurt had smiled, and accepted. When he'd come out of the bathroom, and this time Sebastian had known for sure that he was definitely nude beneath the fabric, it had taken all of his meager self control not to back Kurt up to the bathroom door and use that silk to jerk Kurt off the way he'd done himself the day before with Kurt's. He'd had a quick flash of cum soaked silk, and had excused himself to grab them a couple of sodas from the kitchen, using the time to think of anything un-sexy he could come up with. What had won out was the thought of their very female housekeeper in the robe instead of Kurt. He'd returned, offering up a diet coke for Kurt, taking his own Strawberry Fanta over to the easel.

Two hours later, he'd been tempted to walk over and help Kurt stand up like he had the night before, but had held off, not wanting to make things weird, or get caught with a boner at the sight of all of Kurt's pale perfection. He was honestly the best looking man that Sebastian had ever seen close up, especially naked, and it was hard to keep his focus, even once his muse had kicked in. Now that he'd pulled back, it was near impossible to separate the incredibly sexy man in front of him from the boy he regularly shared coffee and homework with. The friend and the walking wet dream. Such a paradox, and he didn't know how to deal with it. So he'd gathered their empty cans, and left the room, telling Kurt to meet him in the kitchen for lunch whenever he was ready.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Lunch was -_different_- than Kurt had expected. Sure, Sebastian had been quiet all morning, but he'd just figured it was something he did while he was working, but when he was quiet through lunch, eating his sandwich, and watching Kurt quietly for more than ten minutes, Kurt had finally had it. He tossed down his sandwich, (which he had made sure to thank the housekeeper for, it was _delicious_,) and demanded "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Sebastian blushed, dropping his gaze to his plate, and toying with the chips piled there. "No, it's nothing. Sorry."

Kurt was intrigued now. Something had made Sebastian Smythe, resident gay tramp of Lima, blush like a schoolgirl, and he wanted to know what it was. "Oh, no. You're not getting out of it like that. Not only are you acting weird, but you're blushing. Out with it."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Kurt and took another bite of his sandwich, talking through the mouthful, making Kurt grimace at his lack of table manners. "It's nothing. Just drop it."

Kurt narrowed his eyes and leaned forward over the small table, lowering his voice. "I will learn your secrets, Smythe."

Sebastian swallowed hard when Kurt half stood from his chair, bringing their faces closer together. Then he'd said something in that low, raspy voice, and Sebastian was lost. He didn't remember pushing forward to kiss him, but suddenly his hands were in Kurt's hair, and he was sucking his tongue into his mouth, lunch forgotten. Their positioning was awkward, and Sebastian leaned forward to get closer, accidentally shoving his plate with a thigh, and sending his glass of water to it's side, spilling across the table and down Kurt's pants.

Kurt pulled away, gasping as the ice cold liquid doused his crotch and legs, standing quickly and moving away, brushing the ice from him, and shaking with a sudden shiver. "Fuck, that's cold." He looked over to Sebastian. "What the hell was that for?"

His face was all shocked offense when he turned to Kurt, eyebrows lowered and mouth twisted. "I didn't _mean_ to dump my drink on you._ God_."

Kurt's head tilted, rolling his eyes at the ceiling. "Not the water, you moron. You just fucking kissed me. What was that all about?" When he got no response, he turned back to the table, surveying the damage. His plate had been missed, so his lunch was still intact. Reaching for a towel hanging from the stove door, he started working on the mess on the table. When he turned back, Sebastian was staring at his shoes, looking chastened.

"About that. I'm sorry, okay? I'd really appreciate it if you would stay, since I do actually need this project for school." His voice was low, nearly a whisper.

Kurt dropped the towel, moving around the table to Sebastian, reaching up with a finger under his chin to lift his face. "But why? Not the painting. I get that. But why did you kiss me? Just to shut me up? Or what?" He waited, watching those flawless green eyes search his face.

"What if I said that I wanted to kiss you again? Maybe that I want to kiss you all the time?"

Kurt rocked back a little in surprise, but didn't actually move away. "I'd say that you didn't answer my question. Why?"

He considered making a joke, lightening the mood, and going back to lunch, but Kurt was looking at him in a way he never had before, and Sebastian couldn't hold it in anymore. "Because you're incredible, and sexy, and so smart, and warm, and funny, and so far out of my league that I just can't, but I still want to kiss you, all the fucking time, and I'm sorry."

Kurt studied him for a moment, noting the way his voice had gone scratchy at the end. "Then maybe you should kiss me again."

Sebastian had been bracing himself for a rejection, for Kurt to say, 'thanks, but no thanks', and head out. He looked up in shock at Kurt's words, studying first his eyes, but then moving down to those wide, plush lips, the memory so fresh, diet coke, pringles, and mango chapstick. He had to have another taste, especially if Kurt was going to look at him like that. So he didn't ask any questions. He just dove in.


	7. Chapter 7

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt was starting to get achey from sitting in his pose for so long, so to get his mind off of it, he started talking to Sebastian. Just little things at first, trying not to break his concentration, but legitimately wanting to know. He now knew that Sebastian's favorite color was charcoal gray, his favorite food was really well made lasagna, and his guilty pleasure when it came to desserts was a hot fudge sundae smothered in reese's pieces. Kurt had confessed to loving greasy pizza, cheesecake, and the color red.

Eventually the soda from lunch caught up with Kurt, and he announced that he needed a break, blushing hotly when he caught Sebastian staring at his ass. He'd quickly tugged the silk over his shoulders, securing it at his waist, making his way to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he'd stood and looked at himself in the mirror for a long minute, trying to figure out just what exactly Sebastian found so appealing about him. He was too thick in the neck and waist, the muscles in his legs too bulky, his ass too full. But then it didn't seem that Sebastian had had much trouble with his ass a few minutes ago. The thought had him fumbling for the door, wondering how long he'd been gone, hoping it wasn't conspicuous. Sebastian wasn't in the room when he returned, so Kurt decided to take a peek.

It was a clear shape now, the chair a mass of stark, heavy lines, while Kurt himself was made up of softer lines, smudged edges and curves. There was obvious care in the turn of his cheek, the line of his chin against his shoulder, his knees and calves where they crossed over the arm of the chair, his feet and toes, arched softly. He felt as though he were looking at someone else, snooping on an intimate moment by looking, and yet he couldn't tear his eyes away. He jumped a little when Sebastian moved to stand next to him. He had been so drawn into the piece that he hadn't even noticed him come in. When he was presented with a bottle of water, he took it gratefully, murmuring his thanks.

"So what do you think? I mean, obviously it's far from done, and I'll be able to get a better grasp of the shadows and lines once I come in with the color, and I need to come back and fix the chair here and here,.." He trailed off, obviously nervous to have Kurt judging the unfinished work.

Kurt was just watching him as he spoke, finding a new magnetism in the way he could be consumed in this, how he was so in tune with the piece, combining with the revelations from the kitchen earlier, and Kurt had to restrain himself from leaning forward into a kiss. "It's beautiful." He blushed, looking down at where his toes were peeking from under the hem of the too-long robe. "Looking at it makes me feel beautiful."

A hand was at his face, turning it up so he had to meet the intense green hazel of Sebastian's eyes. "You are beautiful. So much more than I could ever put down on paper."

Kurt heard the sincerity behind his words, and swallowed down on the emotion that threatened. He stepped forward, closing the space between them. The oversized silk sleeves fell over his forearms as he lifted his hands to cup Sebastian's neck, pulling him down for a kiss that was soft, and slow, and far too distracting. Their lips were dry and soft, just a press, a slide, then the wet slide of a tongue, lips parting, tasting, retreating, sliding again.

And then it was different. The arm around his waist pulled him closer, the hand on his back moving to his hair, pulling gently, sifting through the soft strands at his neck. Suddenly there was something at his back, and he was being lifted, and the dresser was under him, his legs automatically moving to straddle Sebastian, but getting caught in the silk, and then there were hands, holding the silk, sliding it away, pressing it into his flesh, and stroking it down, and letting it fall.

Kurt was so lost to sensation that he didn't realize that he was sitting there naked, Sebastian's hands on his bare skin, until a shiver wracked through him, startling him out of his haze. He pulled back, opening his eyes to Bas's lust blown gaze, instinctively licking at his lip at the heat there. And then he was being kissed again, and there was skin under his hands, not his own, clothes dropping as surely as his robe had, and then hard muscular thighs and hips were meeting his own, his cock making contact with another, sliding together deliciously, and then when Sebastian started to falter, he was being yanked from the dresser and across the room, hearing some muttering that sounded like "make my knees weak, oh god, the bed, thank fucking god there's a bed," and he was sinking into soft bedding, Sebastian landing on top of him, taking his mouth in a kiss, and rubbing their bodies together.

Kurt couldn't see, couldn't feel, couldn't breathe anything but Sebastian, heard his moans and taste his skin, his tongue. And then a firm, strong hand, pulling their dicks together, then sliding over them with a spit slick hand, jerking Kurt harder than he ever pulled himself, but it was so good, so so good, and he leaned his head forward, the beads of sweat sliding, his teeth closing over a patch of neck, marking it as his. Then he was crying out against Sebastian, coming all over his hand, and their skin, and then Sebastian was coming too, and it was messy, and sticky, and exhausting, and then there was a blanket, and warm arms around him, and then silence.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt woke up before Sebastian, feeling achey and cold, realizing that he'd fallen asleep naked for the first time in his life, and feeling the dry flaky mess on his belly start to itch. He made his way quitely out of the bed and to the bathroom, stopping to grab the robe on his way. Feeling a thousand times better after having cleaned himself up, walking back into the room, this time wearing his boxers under the robe, he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Sebastian for a few minutes, enjoying the way his chest rose and fell, the dark arcs of his lashes on his cheeks, the way his face nuzzled into the pillow as he was dreaming.

Eventually, Kurt looked at the clock and decided it was probably time for him to head home, so he reached up, nudging Sebastian in the arm, then stroking his face gently when that didn't work. A small movement, then a hand pulling Kurt's fingers to his mouth for a kiss. "Morning." It was sleepy and gruff.

Kurt giggled, he couldn't help it. "It's after four pm, dork. And I've gotta head home. Carole's night off, you know."

Sebastian frowned, a small sound of protest leaving him. "No. You should stay and come back to bed." He rubbed at his face. "Or we could watch a movie, or get something to eat or something. Dad's in Columbus, so it's just me tonight. We could go out or something. Surely they could do without you for one Saturday night?"

His eyes had gone wide and adorable, and Kurt was having trouble saying no, but then he had an idea. "Well, I can't stay, and you shouldn't have to stay by yourself. So here's what we're gonna do, okay? You're gonna get your ass out of bed and get dressed, and come home with me for dinner, got it?"

Sebastian went from adorable puppy to terrified teenage boy in seconds. "No, thank you. I've seen your father, and I cannot sit at dinner with him right after debauching his son. Nuh uh."

Kurt grinned, eyebrow raised, and leaned forward to whisper. "So you're saying that you're less of a badass than Blaine? Cause he did it all the time."

His eyes had gone wide, but resigned. "Fuck, seriously?" He rolled, planting his face in the pillow. "But I don't wanna."

"Tough." Kurt stood, tossing Sebastian's jeans at his head. "Clean yourself up and get dressed. I'm hungry."

~o0o~o0o~o0o~


	8. Chapter 8

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

The look in Burt's eyes as he watched them interact was making Kurt nervous. He'd known that it would make his Dad suspicious when he brought Sebastian home for family dinner, since the only person he'd ever brought to one of these had been Blaine, but he didn't see it as anything odd, since Finn still sometimes had Puck over, and Sam had invited Mercedes over, even when they weren't together yet. Oh. Maybe that's what the calculating look was for. But he couldn't help the way they acted together. It wasn't something that they had planned, or consciously thought about, or at least Kurt hadn't, and didn't. It just seemed like second nature to fill Sebastian's glass when his own needed refilling, and Sebastian had seemed to understand the moment Kurt looked up at the center of the table that he needed the butter, and had passed it to him without a moment's hesitation, and then there had been the moment when Sebastian had been a second away from spilling the Spaghetti sauce on himself as he laughed at Finn's joke, and Kurt had unthinkingly laid his hand over Sebastian's, and had guided him gently, Sebastian hardly taking notice of the move, other than a soft glance and a "Thanks,", instead turning back to the punchline, laughing hysterically as Kurt watched them fondly.

As he helped clear the table, he wondered if they looked like a couple to the others. He knew that when he and Blaine had gotten together, nobody had noticed at Dalton for a few weeks, just assuming that the friends were working on a project or something with the way they would slip away together, until Wes and David had walked in on a pretty intense makeout session in the senior commons one Thursday night long after Warbler practice.

It was different with Sebastian, though. Not the making out bit, of course, as their activities of the afternoon at Sebastian's house had proven, but the fact that people just assumed that if Sebastian had a companion at all, it had to be either a flirtation, or a fling. Kurt wasn't sure what they were, still, since they hadn't exactly paused today to have 'the talk' about relationships and what they meant to each other, but he did know that he certainly wouldn't mind being caught in the Senior Commons with his tongue down Sebastian's throat, but at the same time, he also wouldn't mind keeping it still and quiet, just between them, maybe eventually adding a label, but maybe not worrying about it. They were them, he thought. They didn't need to pose and posture for anyone if they didn't want to.

After dessert, Sebastian helped Kurt clear off the table, then they'd gone up to Kurt's room, Burt sending Kurt a sharp look, but not embarrassing them both by saying something silly, like mentioning open doors and such nonsense. He knew that Kurt's decisions were his own, and he didn't want to catch a glimpse of something through the crack of a door that would make them both uncomfortable either way, so he'd loosened that rule long ago, especially when Kurt had pointed out that he had been a part of a plan to force Finn and Rachel to sleep together with her parents just down the hall. That had shut Burt up pretty quickly, and he'd since allowed the more responsible of his boys more freedom.

Kurt was sitting on the bed, watching Sebastian as he perused the shelves, picking up a frame here or a knick knack there, not speaking, just looking. When he saw the crown and sceptor, he turned, eyebrow raised. "Prom King?"

Kurt was a little surprised, but he realized that Sebastian must really not know, since their were no pictures up of he and Dave together from that night, and he hadn't been around yet then. "No, actually. Dave Karofsky was Prom King our junior year. I was voted Prom Queen."

When Sebastian's face went to shock, Kurt explained further, "It was a prank. A bunch of the jocks thought that Dave would hurt me, or humiliate me, and he did a little bit, but not on purpose. He walked away when our idiot principle announced that we would dance together, but I don't blame him. I was sad, but then Blaine walked up, and I had my dance, and I was fine, but I realized later just how terrified Dave was. He had just apologized to me for all the crap he'd pulled earlier in the year, he'd even broken down over it, and then the guys at prom... It was too much, and he finished out the school year, but he quit the football team. Now he's at Lima East, and he says he's happy, but you never can tell with him." At some point, Sebastian had moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to Kurt, their shoulders brushing as he talked. It was a comfort, something that Kurt hadn't realized he'd needed or wanted until it was there, calling out to him. He brought his mind back to the story he was telling.

"So now I have the crown and sceptor up to remind me how fierce I can be, even when I feel like I can't anymore. And as corny as that sounds, it's one of the things I really want to take with me when I go to New York for college." Kurt looked up, realizing that he'd been talking all this time, and he'd gotten a little emotional. He scrunched up his face, making Sebastian crack a grin. "So yeah, maybe not the happiest memory, but an important one."

Sebastian scooted closer to him, reaching out for his hand. Kurt's eyes flicked from their hands, to Sebastian's face, and back, settling on the way their fingers were rubbing together. "I would have danced with you." He smiled softly, bringing Kurt's hand up to press his lips against the satiny smooth skin of the back of his hand. "Prank or no, I'm sure you were a very handsome Queen."

Kurt snorted out a surprised laugh, bumping into Sebastian's shoulder with his own. "Oh, you have no idea. The suit I made was incredible, and the Kilt fit me like it was made by McQueen himself."

Sebastian's face had gone mock concerned, his eyes trained on Kurt out the corner, and Kurt laughed. "Let go of me. I'll show you. Hang on." He pulled his hand away, feeling a small sting of disconnect before brushing it off and moving to his walk in closet, drifting to the back where he kept his most prized clothing items, collecting the suit, and then, glancing at the door, deciding 'What the hell?', and stripping, changing into the suit rather than just showing Sebastian the pieces on their hangers. Once he was dressed, he glanced down at himself, smiling ruefully at his naked knees, having had to forego the leggings, since they were in his dresser in the bedroom rather than here in the closet, but not thinking much of it, since Sebastian had seen him naked a matter of hours ago. Plus, it wasn't like they were going to be getting frisky with Kurt's parents down the hall.

He called out for Sebastian to close his eyes, peeking around the corner of the door to be sure he'd been obeyed, then coming fully into the room, moving to stand before Sebastian where he was sitting by the foot of the bed. "Okay, you can look now." he watched Sebastian's eyes bug out, gaze moving from Kurt's impressive, broad shoulders, to his trim waist, and the emphasis given by the cut and fit of the jacket, then down to the way the Kilt flared out, and then his eyes stopped on the expanse of hairy leg and knee that was visible between the kilt and the tall boots.

"Fuck." he didn't seem to realize his hand had reached out until he saw it touch the wool of the kilt, then snapped his jaw shut, pulling his hand back as though burned. He stood quickly, moving to the bedroom door. Kurt's jaw dropped, not sure what had just happened, but Sebastian just held up a hand, his voice and face mildly frantic. "Don't move. I have a sketchbook in my bag in the foyer. Just... don't move. Be right back."

And then he was gone, and Kurt laughed softly at his antics, and shook his head. What was he going to do with this boy?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: First of all, I would like to say thank you to everybody, especially to those who have reviewed! I normally have a policy of responding to every review, but the sheer number of them have made it a choice between responding individually to reviews, or writing the next chapter, and I'm pretty sure I know which you all would prefer, so thank you so very much.

**Also, dannyseguelgraphics made a couple graphics on tumblr to go along with this story, and they're incredible. You should go check them out.**

** ( dannyseguelgraphics . tumblr .) (com/tagged) (/rinnwritesfic)**

**(removing all spaces and parenthesis, leaving the back slashes, of course.) A huge thank you to her~ seriously. I freaked out and fangirled a little. Don't tell. **

And finally, some of the reviews asked questions about the future of the story and the ages of the boys. They are both seniors in this verse, and I'm sorry, but I'm not going to spoil the ending of the story, so no questions about their future will be getting a response other than to note the fact that I write happy endings.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Turns out that what he was going to do with the boy was quite a bit more tame than he'd planned. Sebastian returned quickly, shutting the door behind himself and looking at Kurt for a long moment, his eyes distanced, as if he wasn't really seeing Kurt, but a difficult chemistry equation, and then he was looking around the room, pointing at the chaise in the corner. "There. Sit on it, but lean against the arm kind of."

Kurt's eyes widened at the command, especially since Sebastian hadn't made eye contact with him since returning, and he'd almost decided that he'd been dehumanized somehow, but he did as commanded, moving to the half couch, sitting crooked and leaning into the corner.

Sebastian didn't look pleased, rather, he appeared to be concentrating on Kurt's positioning, his brow furrowed. "No. It's still... no. How about... or maybe... Hmmmm..." He opened his bag, pulling out his sketchbook and a small pencil case, withdrawing his trusty 4B, automatically putting the rounded back end to his lips. He didn't quite start chewing on it, but bit down as he thought. "Maybe. Ugh." He growled a little and looked up, catching Kurt's gaze and blushing, as if only now realizing that Kurt was still cognizant and watching him with amusement and wary interest. "Sorry. I'm sorry. Is it too much? I can go. But I really want to draw you. Really. Like even if I go home I'm going to draw you anyway, but it wouldn't be right, it wouldn't be good enough. But I could, if you want."

Kurt smiled, blushing a little at the flustered way Sebastian spoke. "No, it's fine. How about like this?" He drew his legs up on the seat, letting them drape over the armless side of the couch, posing partly on his side, facing Sebastian, and propping an arm underneath him to somewhat support his head without straining himself, just in case he was stuck here for a while. He took a deep breath and looked back to Sebastian for his reaction. "Well?"

Except Sebastian's head was tucked down, his pencil moving furiously, face flushed and his teeth moving on his lower lip. He glanced up every few moments, then back to the paper. After a little while, Kurt started to attempt small talk, much as he had earlier in the day at Sebastian's house. "So you lived in Paris, right? Did you draw many people there?"

"A few. Mostly boys from school, or the neighborhood. There was also a pretty little thing that would sit at the fountain on thursdays who I would sketch when I got the chance. Why do you ask?"

His face didn't come up beyond those little glances, and Kurt didn't think he was paying much attention, so he didn't bother with a real response. "So I'm just one in a long line?" The thought stung a little. He'd allowed himself to start to feel special because of Sebastian's attentions.

"Not exactly. There are always things to draw, paintings and art pieces that are waiting to be made, and if I had all the time in the world, I might be able to make more of them, but you're a little different. I've never _needed_ to draw someone the way I _have_ to draw you. It's not a choice, really."

Kurt held in his shameless grin. "So I'm not just like one of your french boys?"

Sebastian wasn't paying attention, appeared to be concentrating on something, reaching for his eraser, then switching back to his pencil. "Huh? What about french boys?"

Kurt lifted his voice, thinking that might help the words to sink in. "So I'm not just like the others? Or are you drawing me just like one of your french boys?"

Sebastian stopped dead, looking up at Kurt, as if waiting for a punchline, then realizing that Kurt hadn't gotten it, he burst into laughter, the hand holding his pencil moving to cover his eyes as he rocked a little, his shoulders shaking.

Kurt was confused, and a little hurt. "I don't see what's so funny."

He gasped, and then took a deep bracing breath in, then moved his hand to look at Kurt again. "No, Rose, you aren't like one of my french boys." His eyebrow went up, waiting for it to click, but still came up with nothing. "Seriously? Nothing? I'm pretty sure Blaine mentioned you two going to see Titanic in 3-D."

"Blaine wh- I don't... Oh, God. Oh, my God." He glanced down at himself, taking in his pose, then replaying their conversation in his head, then started laughing hysterically, curling up and tucking his face into his knees. "Oh my God, Sebastian, I had no idea. Oh, good Lord."

They laughed together for a while, Sebastian's mania appeased for the moment, and Kurt feeling a little self conscious about the unintended pun-ny moment. Once they'd settled a little, Kurt moved back into position without prompting. "So, Jack, will you draw me like one of your french boys?"

"Well, that would require me seeing you nude, Rose." He paused for effect, his face morphing into manufactured shock. "Oh, wait. I have seen you nude. Maybe I don't want to paint you that way anymore." He made a skewed face, just in time for a throw pillow to hit him soundly on the nose. He burst out laughing, meeting Kurt's eyes sheepishly. "Just kidding?"

Kurt snorted. "You better be. I don't get naked for just anyone, you know." He sniffed, mock anger.

"Oh, I know." Sebastian set his supplies down, moving from the chair and approaching Kurt, leaning down with one knee just to the side of Kurt's hip. "Otherwise I would've had you months ago in the back room of a skeevy gay bar, your boyfriend in the other room shaking it awkwardly with Tina Turner."

Kurt snorted, obviously disbelieving. "Sure. Yep."

Sebastian leaned forward, pressing his nose into Kurt's aromatic neck. "It's true. You were such a straight up bitch, and so possessive, and I was so turned on by that." He glanced up, catching those blue eyes again, never getting enough of them. "I still am." Kissing, lips, and tongue, and teeth. Hands in hair, legs entwined, pressure on groins, shifting wool, then denim on bare skin, soft cotton briefs, hands everywhere, mouths busy, breath harsh and fast.

"Pants... too much friction from your pants." Kurt was moaning and whimpering in turns. "Wanna feel you again, like earlier."

"I'm sorry, baby. I can't. Not here." He pulled back a little, putting some space between them, desperate for air.

"But whyyyy?" It was a sad sound, drawn out and aching.

"Your parents. Your brothers. Ring any bells?"

Kurt blinked his eyes hard, slowly coming back into focus. "Oh Jesus. My family. You're right. You're so right." He looked up from where his gaze had come to rest on Sebastian's shoulder. "We have to stop. Dammit."

Sebastian backed up and stood, turning to the other wall and reaching down to adjust his junk in his jeans. What had he been thinking, starting something like that when they were in no position to finish it? He felt like a complete imbecile. "I have to go."

Kurt rubbed his hands over his face. "Yes. Yes you should go." He stood, moving over to Sebastian where he was gathering up his things. He pulled at his hand, smudging into the pencil lead still there. "Tomorrow though. I'll pose for you again tomorrow. And then..." He let it fade off, and Sebastian knew it was an invitation, no, a promise.

"We're moving really fast." He didn't want to say it, but he also didn't want to screw this up. Kurt was very important to his sanity and his muse, not to mention one of his best friends. "Maybe we should slow down."

Kurt grinned, a wicked, tempting thing. "I've done slow. Like molasses in the winter slow. And I think that maybe we should give fast a try and see where we get. Thoughts?"

Sebastian's mind had gone blank. "Honestly?" Kurt nodded. "My thoughts just went straight to sex." he flushed, even more than he had been before, not daring to meet Kurt's eye.

"Good plan." Green eyes flashed up, shock written on his face.

"What?"

"Sex. Good. Slow. Bad. Naked. Drawing. Questions?" A slow shake of his head was all the answer Kurt got from him. He smiled. "Good. Now you should head home before I ravish you down the hall from my Father, and I'm gonna go take a long long long shower where I jerk off at least once, thinking about you, yes? Yes, good."

Sebastian's glazed over eyes met Kurt's clear gaze. "I don't... Slumber party?"

Kurt laughed, moving to shove Sebastian out into the hallway. "Nope. I need my beauty sleep, and my Dad would never go for it. So you go home, maybe shower thinking about me too, and then I'll see you at ten tomorrow. Kay? Bye."

Sebastian looked at the door that had been snapped shut in his face, surprised, but still unable to wipe the goofy grin from his face. He pulled the strap of his bag over his shoulder, making his way down the stairs. He turned to the living room as he passed it. "It was nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Hummel! Nice to see you, Finn. Thanks for dinner guys, I gotta go! Bye!" and then he was out the door, having bypassed any goodbyes for fear they'd notice his still obvious arousal.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

He was coming down from a second orgasm in the shower when he remembered the conversation with Kurt from earlier, and decided to dig through his Mom's old boxes in the attic, where she stored all the costumes and jewelery from her old murder mystery dinners that she'd thrown when he was little, before she'd left and returned to Paris. He was pretty sure he'd find what he wanted.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

As Kurt lay in bed, he thought of Sebastian, all the things they'd done, all the things he wanted them to do together. He reveled in the freedom to want. With Blaine, it had always been a power play, Blaine reminding him over and over that nothing would happen until Kurt was ready, then acting like Kurt was pushing him if he wanted to move forward. It was completely liberating, knowing that Sebastian wanted him, and that he wouldn't think less of Kurt for wanting him back. And that thought made Kurt even more excited to dive right in. He slid a hand down his body, closing over his dick, closing his eyes and moaning softly as he thought of Sebastian's weight pressed against him on the chaise, earlier in the bed, waking up together, hands and lips everywhere, then when he was about to come, he had a flash of Sebastian's face as he laughed himself hoarse over Finn's stupid jokes at dinner, and Kurt knew he was in trouble. What kind of trouble remained to be seen, though.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~


	10. Chapter 10

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Sebastian had seemed awkward at first, until Kurt finally looked him straight in the eye and told him to concentrate on his assignment, since it had a deadline, and they could fool around later. Sebastian had blushed, but leered just the same. With a roll of his eyes, Kurt had gone back to his pose on the chair, flicking through songs with the remote. Today the music was less upbeat. Smoother, but still good for singing along to.

They broke for lunch, much like the day before, this time Sebastian opening the fridge and letting Kurt help him rummage, since the housekeeper was off on Sundays. Eventually they found some leftover pasta in alfredo sauce, along with some garlic bread. Sebastian had made a comment about garlic breath, but Kurt pointed out that so long as both parties had consumed the garlic, it canceled things out.

Kurt headed back to the bathroom to undress, but on a whim, he left the door open an inch, surreptitiously watching through the mirror to see if Sebastian would notice. Oh, and notice he did. Kurt watched his eyes flick up, then freeze on the open space, then he shifted, moving to see more clearly, and froze when he got an eyeful of Kurt. It wasn't anything that he hadn't been looking at all morning, and all day yesterday for that matter, but it was different like this. More forbidden, he supposed. Kurt kept his gaze trained on that obscure bit of mirror and raised his arms up to rake through his hair, arching his back and neck. He saw Sebastian's throat arch in response, and wanted to mouth at it, lick that tendon just _there_. He shook off the thought, shifting to wrap himself in the deliciously scented silk robe. There was work to be done.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

When Kurt accidentally left the bathroom door open, Sebastian's first thought had been to close it for him, but then he'd gotten a glimpse of skin, and it was different from when he was working, because his muse wasn't clouding his vision this time. He wanted to touch, and taste, and all those sinuous muscles hidden beneath such lustrously pale skin. He shook himself. Painting. They were here so he could work on his assignment. Four feet of Kurt sitting in a bedroom, fully naked. He sighed and moved back to his supplies.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Another three hours, and Sebastian had had enough. His arm was cramping and Kurt was getting more than restless sitting in the hard chair, padding or not. At this point, he would be able to finish without Kurt here physically, would be able to use his reference photos for coloration and such since he'd gotten all of his lines and quite a bit of the shading already. He stretched, cracking his knuckles, and noticed Kurt watching him. He grinned salaciously. "Like the view, Hummel?"

Kurt flushed, but didn't look away, instead giving Sebastian a long once-over. "Maybe, Smythe. Just maybe." He stood from the chair, for once not showing any discomfort in showing himself, and Sebastian had to suck in a breath when he realized that Kurt was already half hard. "Do you mind if I use the shower in here? I'm suddenly feeling a bit sweaty."

Sebastian was sure he would die. "There's a better shower in my bathroom. Wanna share?"

There was a flash of shyness in Kurt's eyes, but then it was visibly pushed aside. "Well, I'm all for conservation." He shrugged the robe on, tying it off at his waist. Making a quick trip to grab his clothes from the bathroom, he came back toting his messenger bag as well. "Lead the way."

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Sebastian's shower was half the size of Kurt's bedroom, he was convinced of it. Not that he was complaining. There was a long bench along one side, a row of shower heads, each with their own control, and various other shower heads at differing heights.

Sebastian was naked first, in the shower and turning on dials as Kurt took his time looking around the decadent space. He was busy admiring the wrought iron chandelier over the bath tub when Sebastian stuck his head out of the shower, already dripping wet, hair falling over his forehead. "You coming in?"

Kurt blushed, reaching deep for that cocky, self assured guy he pullout and played like a character when he was nervous. "I dunno. You gonna make it worth my while?"

Sebastian's eyebrow went up, and he came out of the shower, ignoring the trail of water he left as he approached Kurt. "You have no idea." His eyes didn't leave Kurt's as his hands lifted to the shoulders of the robe, pushing gently, then tugging at the waist tie, letting it pool at Kurt's feet. Sweeping his hands down in a featherlight touch from his shoulders to his hands, he noted the shivers that wracked Kurt's frame. "C'mon." Tugging him by the hand, he led the way into the shower.

Kurt closed his eyes in bliss as he felt the hot water hit him, seeming to come from a thousand directions, the pressure and heat working on the tense muscles born of too much time spent in one position. When Kurt reached up to rub at a tender spot on his neck, his hand was gently pushed aside and replaced by a warm pair of firm hands, rubbing and soothing, working the knots out of the muscle.

"I'm sorry for this." Sebastian couldn't help but bring his lips down to the tender spot, pressing a soft kiss. A fanciful thing, as if a kiss could cure a physical ill, but he couldn't help himself. Kurt made him want to be fanciful. He slid his hands down Kurt's spine, working his thumbs in on either side, working on the stiff, painful muscles.

A hard, shuddery shiver shook Kurt's frame, and his hand flew out and before he realized it, he was gripping Sebastian's thigh, the hair covered flesh hard beneath his hand. His first instinct was to let go, but before he could, a second reflex hit him, and he instead slid it upward, the angle awkward because of how Sebastian was situated behind Kurt, but he still trailed his hand up and around a hip, twisting his wrist to squeeze at Sebastian's backside. There was a moan and a soft laugh behind him, and he brought the other hand up, so now he was holding Sebastian to his back with his hands on his ass, and Sebastian was trailing his hands up Kurt's spine, massaging all the while. Soon, Sebastian's hands were at Kurt's neck again, pulling him backward to lean on a firm chest, twisting and tilting his head for a sideways kiss.

A moan, soft and broken, only aided the rising of his heartbeat, and Kurt felt his knees weaken as Sebastian's tongue drifted across his teeth. Then he was being pulled toward the bench, settled down, and then Sebastian was on his knees, leaning forward to catch Kurt in another kiss, spreading Kurt's legs to make room so they could be closer. Hands, all over. Shoulders, hips, knees, waist, fingers tangled together, breaths puffed against a collarbone, a chin, then more kisses, and finally, finally...

Kurt sucked in a hard breath at Sebastian's shifted grip, moving from his hip to his cock. Long, slim fingers wrapped securely around, thumb brushed against the ultra sensitive vein underneath, short nail just skimming against the skin. Kisses down Kurt's neck, then a sucking bite to his nipple, a gentle tug of teeth, then down, down, and then teeth scraping over his pelvic bone, and suddenly warm breaths against him, and his eyes nearly crossed as Sebastian's tongue reached out to swipe against him. Wet heat, suction, movement. Droplets of water bouncing from the shower heads, hitting them from the side, giving Sebastian's hand just enough slickness to pump to avoid painful friction. What could have been moments or hours later, Kurt tugged at Sebastian's hair, warning him, but went unheeded, other than a more forceful suction and a twist of his fist. Then Kurt was coming hard, hands tight in Sebastian's hair, clenching and tugging without thought as he spilled, hips rocking up and vision going white.

Sebastian was so close to coming as he sucked Kurt off, but tried to concentrate on the other boy as he stroked himself with his right hand, saving his left hand, his writing/drawing hand, for Kurt, sucking and licking, and giving the best damn blow job he'd ever done, and then Kurt was yanking his hair, pulling so hard it was nearly painful, but it was oh, so good, and Sebastian was coming, whimpering around Kurt's cock, drinking his come up hungrily, lapping at him as he came down, only pulling away to lean his head against Kurt's thigh and gather his breath.

"Come up here. I wanna..." Kurt trailed off, nodding with his head for emphasis.

Sebastian was at a loss, embarrassed. "I already..."

Kurt was dumbfounded. "But... really?"

"I... yeah." Sebastian sat back, finally daring to look Kurt in the eyes, and then he let out an "Oof!" as Kurt slid forward from the bench and straddled Sebastian's lap, resting close against him.

Kurt rested his forehead against Sebastian's collar bones, raising his arms up to loop around his shoulders as the water splashed against them. "I'm too tired to stand up and shower. I could just sleep right here against you."

"Well... we've got a while. We could just towel off and snuggle in the bed again." Sebastian held his breath, too nervous to look Kurt in the face.

"Or..." He let it trail off.

"Or?" Now Sebastian was sure Kurt was just going to leave. Dammit.

"Or we could go to your bedroom. And snuggle there." Kurt pressed his nose into Sebastian's neck, nuzzling in.

Sebastian took a deep breath of relief, lifting his hands to hug Kurt to him. "I like that plan."

"Me too."

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

They lay together in bed, talking and laughing softly after Kurt had woken Sebastian up with tiny kisses all over his face and neck. Sebastian had shivered at the tickle and laughed, then had moaned as Kurt kissed his way down his chest, not stopping until he'd reached his 'prize', and reciprocated, and then some, then Sebastian had reached down to help Kurt once Kurt had wiped a stray dribble of come from his chin. Kurt came in Sebastian's hand, and they had laughed as Sebastian reached for a handy supply of tissues from under the edge of his bed. Now they were tangled together again, and suddenly Sebastian's face took on a calculating light.

Kurt pulled away slightly, narrowing his eyes. "What?"

"Would you do something for me?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, waiting for Kurt's response.

Kurt was skeptical. "Depends. What?"

Sebastian tilted his head, playing at coy, but couldn't hide his smile. "I may have dug through my Mom's old dress up trunks this morning. And I may have found a small prop that I'd like you to wear while I sketch you." Kurt looked a little panicked, so he quickly continued. "Not for the assignment or anything, but just for me, for us I guess."

"I'm not wearing fur. Or bondage gear. Or a tiara." He paused, a finger on his bottom lip. "Well, maybe a tiara. If it's tasteful." His face was so thoughtful that Sebastian burst into laughter.

"It's not a tiara. But close."

Now Kurt's interest was really piqued. He lifted up on an elbow as Sebastian rolled up and out of bed, his muscles rolling under the skin, flexing with his movement as he crossed the room to his dresser, coming back with a jewelry box in his hands. "What do you have? Is it sparkly?"

Sebastian laughed, climbing back into the bed and moving closer to Kurt. "Yes, it's very sparkly. Here."

Kurt opened the box and laughed outright, nearly dropping it as he rolled back and forth, gasping and squeaking as tears fell from his eyes. Sebastian just giggled and snorted along, making sure to catch the velvet box and snap the lid shut for safety purposes before pulling Kurt in for a tight hug.

"Is that a yes?"

Between giggles and heavy breaths, Kurt finally answered him. "Yes. That's definitely a yes. I will pose for you in the sparkly necklace, Jack. Oh, God, I can't believe you had it in your house."

"I know, right? It must have been meant to be."

Kurt was suddenly serious, leaning back into the pillows and watching Sebastian with intent eyes. "Maybe it is." He leaned forward for another kiss, and Sebastian was lost to him again.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! **_

_**Also, several people have commented that Sebastian is out of character, and to avoid another dozen messages saying the very same thing, I'd like to say that I realize this. As this is an AU story, I've taken some liberties, and I maintain that as the author, I have the right to do this. Thank you. **_

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

When Kurt arrived at the Lima Bean on Tuesday, Sebastian was nowhere to be seen, and his table was occupied by an older couple who were sharing a muffin. Kurt smiled when they caught his eye, and then looked around for an empty space. Seeing one in the front, near the window, he took both his and Sebastian's cups over and settled in, expecting Sebastian to show up at any minute. Soon, he was drawn into Jane Eyre, the story of a madwoman setting bed curtains on fire, a young society twit, a self obsessed man of means, and the underdog of the story who dealt with all of it with grace and poise, and a determination to be true to herself.

Kurt reached the bottom of his coffee cup and suddenly realized that the cafe had grown much quieter, and he glanced at the clock, shocked to realize that he'd been sitting there for more than an hour, entirely engrossed in the story on his kindle, and glancing around. Just as he began to wonder why Sebastian had never shown, he caught a glimpse of a blue blazer across the room, sitting at his usual table, head bent over his sketchpad, a now familiar pencil clutched in his fingers. Kurt smiled and considered whether he should go back to his story, or get up and move to Sebastian's table. After a moment, he shrugged to himself and, reaching for Sebastian's cooling vanilla latte, he went back to the story, allowing Sebastian his privacy.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Sebastian had considered sitting with Kurt over in the bright light, but his head was aching, and his normal table was clear, and so, with a moment of nostalgia, he moved to his usual spot, ignoring his Calculus homework in order to pull out his sketch book, flipping to a clean sheet and let the muse flow over him as the pencil scratched out an impression that was far too two dimensional to ever replicate the wonder that was Kurt Hummel.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

When Kurt had emptied Sebastian's drink as well as his own, he decided that it was time to hit the bathroom, and then he'd see what Sebastian was up to.

Attempting to be stealthy, he snuck up behind Sebastian, trying to peek over his shoulder, but was only met with a chuckle and a page of math problems. Damn. Too long.

"Enjoying the view, Rose?" He glanced up over his shoulder, meeting Kurt's eyes with mirth in his own. "Afraid that you're gonna have to steal it again if you want to see it. That's highly classified.

Kurt scowled playfully, moving to settle into the chair across from Sebastian. "Rude. I wanna see. And if you show me, I won't have to go to all the effort of stealing it."

Sebastian sighed, closing his homework. "How about I just promise to let you see it when I'm done, okay?" He implored Kurt with his eyes.

Kurt rolled his eyes to the ceiling, groaning out loud. "Fine. Oh, God, why did you have to pull out the pouty face?"

Sebastian leaned forward over the table, stopping at halfway. "Maybe I was hoping for you to kiss the pout off of me." His eyebrow went up while he waited.

Kurt didn't disappoint. His jaw dropped for a split second before, without even glancing around the cafe, he leaned forward, rising slightly out of his seat to move slowly to meet Sebastian, keeping eye contact until the last moment when he felt a warm brush against his mouth. Then Sebastian's hand was around the back of his neck, pulling him in, and Kurt soon forgot where he was.

Sebastian was the first to pull away, coming back quickly to peck at Kurt's swollen bottom lip, seemingly outside his own volition. "We should get out of here. Can you come over? Or is your Dad gonna throw a fit? Mine is staying at his apartment in the city for the rest of the week, and the housekeeper leaves at four."

Kurt sat, his head still resting in Sebastian's palm, his eyes closed, humming as Sebastian spoke. "Congressman. He and Carole are in DC until Friday, and I may or may not have a change of clothes in the Navigator. Just in case."

"Lead the way." Sebastian let go of Kurt so he could gather his things quickly and shove them into his book bag, throwing the strap over his shoulder as Kurt got up to make for the door. He quickly reached out to grip Kurt by the hand and earned a fleeting smile over his shoulder.

Just before they made it to the door, Sebastian caught sight of a stricken Blaine as he stared at them, a packet of honey lying at his feet forgotten, his jaw on the floor. Sebastian just raised up a hand in a small, friendly wave, choosing not to mention it to Kurt, scared that seeing Blaine could ruin everything.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Soon, he was driving his own car, watching Kurt (not too closely) in the rearview mirror as they made their way to the Smythe home. It only took 15 minutes, but when they arrived, their ardor had cooled enough to make it up to Sebastian's room like normal human beings, Sebastian toting Kurt's surprisingly light overnight bag. When they got there, Kurt smiled and blushed a little, looking at his feet as he took his bag from Sebastian. "I'm gonna go clean up."

From the blush that colored his face and neck, Sebastian could tell what he meant, and he felt himself stiffen as he watched Kurt move to his bathroom. The realization that Kurt Hummel was prepping himself for sex right now washed over him, and his knees grew weak. This was the first time he'd ever really cared about the outcome of a tryst, if you could call this that. He'd never allowed himself to look beyond simple pleasure, but since being warned off by a sassy lesbian and catching a sweet sidelong look in a coffee shop, he'd wondered. Why did people go into relationships? If they were so painful, then why did people do it so often? Why did they seek out a connection if they always were severed painfully?

And then there was Kurt. Laughing, smiling, plucky, quick, spirited, passionate, handsome, hilarious, and sexy Kurt. Kurt, who posed nude for his class, Kurt who grabbed his coffee then proceeded to drink it himself when Sebastian didn't show. Kurt who packed a spare set of clothes and supplies, hoping for an invitation to spend the night. Kurt who was now in his bathroom cleaning himself so that they could have sex together. Not that Sebastian didn't count the other things they'd done as sex. He did. As far as he was concerned, whenever you worked together with the aim of an orgasm, it was sex, but Kurt obviously wanted to be fucked tonight, and Sebastian was more than willing to appease. At the thought, his dick thickening even further.

Sebastian heard the bathroom door click, and he looked up to see Kurt standing there in that now familiar silk robe with the too long hem and sleeves, looking entirely adorable, while at the same time his appearance screaming 'Sex God'.

Sebastian tugged his jaw from the floor, bringing his eyes up to Kurt's. Then there was silk puddling on the floor.

"Looks like you're a little overdressed, Sebastian."

When he was able to form words again, he shrugged, pulling his eyes away from Kurt's lean muscles and all over sweet dimples just long enough to mutter something about helping him undress, and then Kurt's hands were there replacing his own, tugging at closures and ties until Sebastian was leaning back, letting the clothes fall away, leaving them both naked and wrapped around each other. Kurt tasted of coffee and vanilla, smelled of musk and soap and warmth. Sebastian's hands were sliding up and down his sides, stopping to squeeze at whim, his mouth secured to Kurt's neck, concentrating on putting a mark just above his left collarbone.

Kurt's head rolled back onto his shoulder, giving Sebastian space to work, moaning when he felt teeth sting at his sensitive skin. The hands on his hips moved around to his ass and he shifted closer, gasping when he felt his dick brush Sebastian's, his full erection aiding Kurt's. His fingers went to Sebastian's hair and tugged, loving the feel of the thick strands, and the way the other boy moaned his name out, letting himself be pulled away just enough for a kiss.

Kurt let himself fall into the sensation, Sebastian's hands and mouth on him, his presence like a drug, making his fears and awkwardness disappear as if they never were. The worshipful yet demanding way he worked Kurt's body, bringing him to a panting, writhing, frantic place within what seemed like minutes, but could have been hours. Kurt was lying back amid sheets that smelled of Sebastian, mouth full of his taste, fingers and skin so full of his touch. "Sebastian, wait." A dark head perked up from where he'd been kissing down Kurt's abs. "I won't last long enough. I want to come with you inside me."

Sebastian felt as if his very veins were electrified. He was back up and kissing Kurt savagely, sucking and biting, then pulling back to growl in his ear. "Be right back." And then he was rolling away, reaching under the edge of his bed and shoving aside the box of tissues that had come in so handy last time, tugging at an inconspicuous looking shoe box, flipping up the adidas lid to reveal a selection of lubes and condoms, and a velvet bag that would reveal, if opened, a rather wicked looking purple jelly dildo and remote control. Sebastian grabbed for a bottle of water based lube and a condom, coming back to Kurt quickly, kissing him hard and pressing in close when he felt Kurt shake with a shiver. He put the condom in Kurt's hand, pulling away enough to look into his incredible eyes. "Will you put this on me first?"

Kurt knew his voice shook when he agreed, but concentrated on opening the foil packet and withdrawing the rubber. He glanced up when Sebastian hissed at the contact of cool wet latex on his dick, but then looked back at his hands, feeling his eyes get heavy at the realization that this was soon going to be inside him. When he finished unrolling the condom, he gave a stroke over it, reaching further with one hand to fondle at Sebastian's balls, unable to help himself. He looked back at Sebastian's face for a moment, taking a moment to appreciate the way his eyes had slid shut, his breath deep and forced. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian opened his eyes slowly, "Yeah"

Kurt smiled, slow and confident. "Fuck me."

Sweat beaded on Sebastian's forehead. "Yeah, okay." Then he was reaching for the lube, slicking his fingers, and reaching down, having to bite down on his lip when Kurt brought his hands down to hold his legs open, giving Sebastian access. He saw the faint shiny residue that Kurt must have used for the enema tube, and smelled the faint soapy aroma of the flushable wipes he kept in his bathroom. Then he was sliding his finger inside, feeling Kurt clamp down before there was a noticeable relaxing, and he looked up, taking in how Kurt's eyes were shut tight, his lip drawn into his teeth. He added a second finger, hearing Kurt's hissed out breath, but not pulling out, just stilling for a few moments until his breath evened out.

Kurt felt the burn, but while his first few times stretching himself had been unpleasant, and he'd wondered if he would ever be able to bottom like a good little gay boy, he now felt that particular burn, and there was an instant mental connection to the pleasure of being fucked, of feeling the stretch and stimulation, and so now he bit down on his lip and soaked up the sensation, concentrating on relaxing his inner muscles, and waiting for Sebastian to stretch the ones he couldn't control.

A third finger, then a fourth, and then Sebastian was pulling away entirely, shifting up to meet Kurt in a kiss, loving when those fingers moved back to his hair as soon as he was within reach. He blindly reached for the bottle, slicking his cock, never moving far from Kurt's mouth, and then he was pressing home, forehead creasing and breath coming hard and fast.

They found a rhythm, rocking and sliding, heat and sweat and harsh breath. Kurt came first, his own hand becoming slick and sticky with his come. His very bones seemed to come alive, every nerve ending on fire as Sebastian kept thrusting deep inside him. His other hand scraped along Sebastian's spine, his senses completely overcome. When his breathing started to return to normal, he was able to enjoy the feeling of Sebastian thrusting inside him, this time feeling the pleasure without the frantic need, his eyes rolling back in his head. After a moment, he had an idea and glanced up through his cracked eyelids, pulling his wet hand away, and moving it around behind Sebastian, sliding between his legs, and pressing in with a slick fingertip, and then Sebastian was crying out and shuddering, coming into the condom, his face pressed into Kurt's neck. The fingers of Kurt's clean hand moved to sift through Sebastian's hair, scraping at his scalp gently as he came down from his orgasm.

Kurt had started to drift into sleep with Sebastian's weight still on him, but was shaken awake by Sebastian shifting to remove the condom, standing at the side of the bed. "C'mere."

Sebastian laughed softly. "Uh, no. We're pretty gross. Come shower real quick. Just a rinse, then we can go to sleep, okay?"

Kurt groaned, but allowed Sebastian to pull him from the bed, standing limply, then squeaking when Sebastian lifted him by the waist. "What-?"

"Put your legs around me. I've got you." Sebastian tightened his arms around Kurt's waist as he obeyed, then walked them into the bathroom and straight into that giant, amazing shower, turning on shower heads and settling down onto the bench with Kurt still attached, feeling him start to drowse there in his lap. He smiled, letting the water wash them clean. After a while he moved Kurt to the bench and moved to shut off the water, grabbing towels and coming back to dry them both before tugging Kurt up and leading him back to the bed, collapsing in and falling asleep almost instantly.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt was shaken from sleep by a shifting of his pillow, and he realized bleerily that he'd been sleeping on Sebastian, and then he settled into the pillow shoved under him, and was drifting again. He dozed off and on, never quite waking up, but catching glimpses, lamps coming on, then candles, a flash of Sebastian, then the scratch of a pencil on paper. Comforting and settling. Kurt slept on.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian didn't know how long he stayed awake just drawing Kurt, but the light waned, and he wondered if Kurt would wake up for the missed meal, since they'd skipped dinner, but even as he snicked on his lamp, then, unhappy with the way the light glared, he lit candles here and there, and throughout it all, there was a murmur here or there from Kurt, but nothing more. Eventually, exhausted, Sebastian's hand went limp and he was snoring, pencil still clutched in his fingers.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt stretched, yawning wide. His arm knocked into something and he heard paper crinkling. Cracking his eyes, he took in the room. It was twilight, Sebastian was snoring next to him, pencil smears across his cheek, and an open sketchbook lying between them. Kurt smiled, shifting slowly and carefully, so as not to wake Sebastian, but getting closer to the book all the same. He pulled it to himself, angling it to catch the light from the bathroom light that was still on. It was him, obviously, but he wasn't alone. It was of him sleeping, his head pillowed, not on a cushion, but in the sketch, pillowed on Sebastian's chest. Even in slumber there was a look of contentment across his features. A finger came out involuntarily, stroking across the image.

"Don't smudge it." Sebastian's voice was scratchy with sleep, and Kurt jerked, eyes flying to Sebastian's face, the real one this time, rather than the drawing.

"You scared me."

"Sorry. So what time is it?"

"Dunno, but I'm starving. Somebody didn't feed me dinner."

Sebastian rolled over, flipping Kurt onto his back. "Oh I have something I could feed you."

Kurt laughed in his face. "Down boy. Maybe after some dinner. It's late, so I won't insist on fine french fare, even though I'm fairly certain you could pull that off, but I'm going to require at least some yogurt or a sandwich or something if you want me to stay."

Sebastian's head fell onto the pillow beside Kurt's head as he groaned. "Fine." His head jerked up as if pulled by a string. "Wait, did you just say after dinner?" Kurt was laughing at him again and he was shoved back, Kurt moving to gather the silk robe from the floor and pull it on, shooting him a look over his shoulder as he passed into the hallway.

Sebastian tugged on a pair of boxers as he followed along behind Kurt, suddenly feeling famished himself.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"Dry lucky charms do not count as a meal, Sebastian." Kurt's eyebrow was up, and it was obvious that he was judging Sebastian for his choice in food.

Sebastian just brought another handful of the crunchy bits to his mouth, muttering through his mouthful. "t's not my fault you don't respect the classics."

"It's for children."

"It's magically delicious!"

"Exactly my point."

"If you don't find something to eat soon, I'm going to take it to mean that you're no longer hungry and drag you back to bed."

"Oh, God, you're annoying sometimes. Fine, cereal, but I saw some Honey Bunches of Oats in there. And I want milk."

"Spoil sport."

"Infant."

"That's not what you said a few hours ago."

Kurt blushed. "Well a few hours ago you weren't acting like a child, and I wasn't in danger of starving to death."

Sebastian walked forward, pinning Kurt to the counter, pressing his front to Kurt's back and dropping his cereal box next to Kurt's on the granite. "I don't know, would you call this childish?" His arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, pulling him in tight, loving the feeling of silk on his own mostly bare body, loving the moan that he earned from Kurt. "Is that a yes?" His mouth on Kurt's neck, nipping gently. "Or a no, perhaps?" A hard suck, a drag of tongue.

"I don't know. I..." A whimper as Sebastian bit down, marking Kurt just above his shoulder. "You're not a child."

Sebastian stepped back immediately, reaching for his cereal box and leaning back against the island, several feet separating them. "Better."

Kurt turned, eyes heavy lidded and accusatory. "What was that all about?"

"Proving a point." Another handful of marshmallow cereal. "Why? Did you want to skip the food? Cause I wouldn't mind. Like, _at all_."

Kurt narrowed his eyes and moved over to the cupboard to find his own cereal, collecting milk, bowl, and spoon before heading to the table. "You'd like that." It wasn't a question. "But I'm starving. The least you can do is feed me before you fuck me again."

Sebastian hummed, tilting his head as if contemplating it. "I suppose."

"Moron."

"You love it."

At Kurt's sharp look, Sebastian colored and looked away, funneling another handful of cereal into his mouth. "Not yet I don't think." He watched as Sebastian's forehead creased where he was staring hard at the floor. "But I sure do like it a lot. And you. Time will tell, though." When Sebastian didn't look up, Kurt called out to him. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and looked up at Kurt, eyes clear and shield free.

Kurt saw the way Sebastian looked at him, the straightforward fondness implicit in his gaze. He felt himself color, heat sweeping up his neck and across his cheekbones. He felt his own eyes soften as the look held. "Maybe not as much time as I'd thought."

Kurt said it quietly, speaking to himself, but from a tiny quirk of Sebastian's mouth, he thought it must have been loud enough.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

By the time they'd both eaten and made their way back to the bedroom, they were a little less frisky, and a little more aware of how late it was. Kurt pulled on his boxers and lost the robe before crawling into the bed, quickly followed by Sebastian, who curled himself around Kurt from behind, yawning wide against his shoulder blades before nuzzling in gently. "G'night, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, tangling their fingers together over his ribs. "Goodnight, Sebastian."

"Bas."

"Huh?" Kurt turned his head a little at the mumbled syllable.

"It's what my cousins and stuff call me. Bas. The guys at school call me Seb sometimes, but it's not my favorite. My Dad likes to call me Ian, from the end of my name, but I've never really liked that one either. I like Bas. You can call me that, if you want."

Kurt could hear the nerves in the admission, and rubbed against the fingers wrapped in his own. "Goodnight, Bas. Sweet dreams."

Sebastian smiled against Kurt's skin, pressing his lips to it. "Don't need dreams when you're already here."

Kurt grinned. "Why, Mister Smythe, that was nearly romantical."

"Shut up." Sebastian yawned again, feeling his body relax into the mattress as his eyelids grew heavy.

Kurt was warm and comfortable, one hand tangled with Sebastian's, the other crossed over his chest and stroking at Sebastian's upper arm. Just as he faded off to sleep, he had a flash of his parents lying on a picnic blanket as he played with blocks not far away in a park once upon a time, Elizabeth and Burt holding hands as his mother stroked his Dad's arm, talking and laughing softly in a pose that reflected his own. Kurt felt more at home than he had in years.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so thankful for all of the response this story has gotten, and if you are a Blaine fan, you can go ahead and skip this epilogue, just so you don't hate me, but if not... enjoy! **

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

EPILOGUE:

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Nick and Trent had harassed him via text message and facebook about it until he'd agreed to come see their portfolios on display at Dalton in the art wing. He knew there was a chance he'd see Sebastian, and he knew it would be awkward since that first date gone wrong, and then seeing him randomly that time at the Lima Bean with Kurt, whatever that had been, but he figured he could be an adult, he could do it. He'd just ignore him if he saw him. So Blaine headed out in his station wagon, a hand-me-down from his Mom, and made his way to his old school. He was a little early, but was planning on hanging out in the dorm with the guys for a little while before they headed down, so he wasn't worried.

As he made his way from the car to the building he spotted an SUV that looked like Kurt's Navigator, but he brushed it off as a coincidence. It was dark, after all.

The guys were excited to have him there, showing him their new movies and video games, bragging about summer plans they'd made with family and friends, inviting him to go with them, and after shrugging if off the first few times, Blaine finally cracked a grin and agreed to a trip to Thad's grandparent's house in the Hamptons. He'd gone the summer before, and Nana and Papa had adored him, and they had expressly told Thad to make sure and bring that 'Sweet Blaine fellow' along with him again this year. Thad, who had had a thriving crush on Blaine for two years was thrilled to have a single Blaine coming on vacation with him. He had plans.

Eventually, it was time to head down, and they made their way down the familiar spiral staircase, laughing and playing around the entire way, too wrapped up in their game to pay too much attention to their surroundings, and as such didn't notice when Kurt stepped out of Sebastian's dorm room, spotted them, and bolted back into the room, avoiding an explanation to his boyfriend by pulling him into another kiss, as they'd been trying to leave the room for the past fifteen minutes, and been distracted, Sebastian didn't notice.

Kurt was wary as they entered the area that had been turned into a gallery, but they'd taken several commons rooms and classrooms and pushed away furniture, turning them into gallery type rooms, and people meandered from one space to the next, parents, students, faculty and friends alike. He didn't see the group that Blaine had been with, and so held out hope that they'd be able to avoid each other successfully.

The room they were in now was the lower skilled art pieces , bowls of fruit, flowers, and buildings. The occasional badly done profile was included, and Kurt had to shush Sebastian as he began to snort at a particularly awful portrayal of the school itself. It was painted magenta and looked as if it could have been done by a six year old, but Kurt had made him promise to be nice.

They were stopped by an eager art teacher who wanted to introduce Sebastian to a few school alumni who were interested in his work, and Kurt smiled and blushed when one of the women complimented his form and gave him a suggestive look.

When they were able to separate themselves from the group, Sebastian leaned down to whisper in Kurt's ear. "So in case you were looking for a Sugar Mama, I think you've just found a handful of willing women."

Kurt elbowed him, furiously whispering back. "Shut up. She'd just had too many glasses of wine, that's all."

Sebastian guffawed. "_Sure_."

Kurt was having trouble keeping his blush down. "Can it, Smythe!"

Sebastian dipped his head obediently, giving Kurt an unrepentant look. "Yes, dear."

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Blaine and the boys started out in an area full of unframed photographs and collages. They wandered slowly, Thad snickering and pulling them into an alcove to pull a flask out of his jacket, pouring a little into each of their punch glasses. "_Just to take the edge off_." He'd said. _The edge off of what,_ Blaine had wondered, but hadn't said anything, just took a sip and tried his best not to make a face at the burn.

They moved slowly from the photographs to full out poster size prints, avoiding the adults at all costs. Blaine asked how much more there was to see, and Nick said that he just wanted to see Sebastian's stuff, and it was in the next room over. Apparently he'd used his new boyfriend as his model. Neither boy mentioned who exactly the boyfriend was, so Blaine figured that it was either someone he didn't know, or that the others assumed he already knew. He didn't want to seem as out of the loop as he felt, so he didn't ask.

Eventually the two boys were caught by a fawning faculty member, and Blaine edged out of the room, waving obnoxiously over his shoulder at the boys as they made faces at him. Taking in his surroundings, he realized he must be in the area that Nick had mentioned, with the full size model paintings. Stopping at the first, he had to stop his jaw from dropping. It was a nude, and though the woman's... parts... were covered by her folded arms and bent leg, it was more than he'd expected to see. No wonder the boys had wanted to see Sebastian's new boyfriend, whoever it was. Moving on, he noticed that most of the paintings were repetitions of the same two models, one male and the other female, from different angles. These must be the school supplied stand in models. He kept going, taking the time to look at the preliminary sketches that were pinned up near some of the paintings. It was incredible, the level of skill that some of the artists had. He felt a little less self conscious, since everybody else in the room were looking at the very same paintings, and they weren't reacting badly. As he moved around the perimeter of the room, he could hear snatches of conversation in a familiar tone, and froze. _No_, the SUV was a coincidence. It_ wasn't_ Kurt. _Couldn't _be. But he _did_ have friends at Dalton still, why _wouldn't_ it be Kurt?

He peeked over his shoulder, trying to be nonchalant, but was caught completely off guard for what he saw. Sure enough, there was Kurt, and he wasn't alone, but he wasn't with a group of Warblers like Blaine had been. No, he was currently leaning into a one arm embrace with a certain tall, dark, and handsome Warbler in particular.

Sebastian had an arm wrapped around Kurt's waist, his other hand toying with Kurt's hair as the other boy turned sideways into him, pressing his burning face into the lapel of his suit coat. It was very nearly an embrace, without being inappropriate, which Sebastian wasn't at all concerned with, but Kurt would be mortified, so he held back for his sake. Sebastian laughed softly at Kurt's discomfort, reminding him that he'd known beforehand that _all his naked glory _would be on display eventually, and Kurt just poked him in the side, shaking his head ruefully.

They moved away from Sebastian's section, clearing the view of his preliminary sketches and the painting itself, which was already gaining popularity among the sponsors there. Sebastian had received, and turned down, a dozen offers for purchase of the painting, and collected twice as many business cards from people wanting him to do portraits of them, their children, or their pets. He'd just smiled and thanked them graciously. No reason to burn bridges or turn down opportunities, his Father would've said. Well, if he'd been able to make it, he would. He was in Chicago for the weekend, and had apologized to Sebastian in a text message for not being there. He shrugged it off mentally and tightened his arm around Kurt. He had all the support he needed.

There was a gasp from behind them, and they turned together, casual interest dissolving as they realized just who had made the sound. Kurt was the first to react. "Blaine? What are you doing here?" The question was for the others' benefit, since he'd seen Blaine earlier, but neither of them needed to know that.

Blaine was floored. He didn't know what to say, looking from the pair of them, so obviously together, and back to the display where Kurt's nudity was so casually on display. "What's _that_?" he pointed to the painting.

Sebastian's spine went rigid. "That's my final project. Why?" He tried to pull out his charm, but was having trouble finding it.

Kurt's hand found Sebastian's, and he tangled their fingers together tightly, giving a squeeze in warning. "I modeled for Sebastian since it was partly my fault he missed the model sessions. Isn't it great? He's very talented."

Blaine looked back at the painting, taking in the look in Kurt's eyes, the pale perfection of his skin, and his mind took him back to a time when he'd been sure that he would be the only person to ever see Kurt like that. "It's very well done, for porn."

Sebastian took a step forward, ignoring Kurt's tug. "Excuse me?"

Blaine looked up at him scornfully, sending a disappointed look at Kurt. "I just thought you were better than this, Kurt. But I guess it would fit that you'd lower yourself to his level."

Kurt was taken off guard by the attack, but held firm. "I think you should leave." They were starting to draw attention, and Kurt didn't want to make a scene.

Blaine spread his hands, giving Kurt a condescending look. "Of course you do. And you'll stay." He shrugged and stepped back. "Looks like Sebastian chose his whore well."

Kurt lost his grip on Sebastian at that, the taller boy stepping forward once and letting fly with his fist. Blaine went down hard, holding his mouth, pulling away to look at the blood there. "The only trash here is you, and I think it's time you leave."

Blaine was helped up by a waiter, but shoved him away once he was on his feet, turning once to spit the blood and saliva in his mouth at the painting of Kurt as he left the room.

There was a gasp from the occupants of the room, and Kurt gasped hard as the beautiful art was splattered with red.

Sebastian turned back to Kurt, wrapping his arm back around his boyfriend and leading him out. "Let's go."

"But the painting..."

"Shhh... It's fine, let's go, though."

Kurt looked back over his shoulder as they left, relieved to find the painting being taken down by a few teachers, dabbing at it carefully. He allowed Sebastian to pull him along, finally ending up in his dorm room. "I'm sorry he ruined your painting." Kurt's eyes were downcast.

Sebastian reached forward, pulling his chin up for a gentle kiss. "Don't apologize for him." He pressed their foreheads together. "He's an ass, and he obviously needed to be put in his place."

"But he made such a scene and-"

"And he's not your problem anymore. He made sure of that, thank God." He ran his hands up to Kurt's shoulders, squeezing gently there. "I'm sorry he called you names. You're not-"

"I know. He was just jealous. He's always been jealous." Kurt laid his head against Sebastian's shoulder, nosing into his neck. "I wanted tonight to be perfect for you."

Sebastian laughed gently. "Perfect? What's perfect? Having someone I love come to a showing of mine for the first time? Being able to show off my amazing boyfriend? Getting to watch him be propositioned by countless old lecherous men and women? Cause I think that tonight was pretty good."

Kurt grinned, laughing softly. "I can't believe all those old ladies. They're shameless."

"Not as shameless as me, I hope?" Sebastian pulled away enough to make eye contact, eyes mock concerned.

"Never." Kurt reached for Sebastian's tie, tugging at the knot. "I rather enjoy your shamelessness, though."

Sebastian grinned wolfishly, pulling Kurt into a passionate kiss. "I hope so."


End file.
